1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for alerting a doctor by radio to provide an alarm for a patient.
More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for alerting a doctor by radio to give an alarm for a patient, in which the wave form of the electrocardiogram signal of the patient is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a hospital, a doctor has a portable receiver for being alerted by radio when the condition of a patient has changed suddenly.
For example, a few doctors typically watch the condition of many patients with heart disease during the night in a hospital.
Hence, when the doctor gives his full time to one patient, he cannot know that the condition of another patient has changed suddenly.
In order to avoid such an inconvenience, the doctor carries a portable receiver to alert him when an alarm for a patient is given.
A conventional apparatus for alerting a doctor by radio, has a display portion wherein only messages are displayed.
For example, a message "PATIENT ALARM NO.=5" is displayed.
A doctor, who has seen the message, thinks that the condition of the fifth patient has changed suddenly, and accordingly, he immediately goes to and takes action for this patient.
However, the above message "PATIENT ALARM" NO.=5" has been displayed such that a system for monitoring a patient located in a hospital mechanically judges the condition of the patient.
Hence, though the patient's mere turning over in bed changes the direction of his heart, whereby the wave of his electrocardiogram changes, the system sometimes judges that the condition of the patient has been changed suddenly.
The result is occasionally that the above message is displayed.
And, though electrodes fitted to the breast of the patient are taken off, thereby the wave form of his electrocardiogram changes, the system sometimes judges that the condition of the patient has been changed suddenly.
The result is occasionally that the above message is displayed.
These two cases are instances that an erroneous judgement of the system causes the above patient alarm message to be displayed.
Hence, although the doctor has quickly gone to the patient, there is usually no need to take any action for the patient.
That is to say, since the doctor cannot judge whether or not the condition of the patient has been changed suddenly by viewing the display, it appears that he should take action for his patient due to a mistaken message.